


four unlikely lovers

by cakecakecake



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, chazz is spoiled
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakecakecake/pseuds/cakecakecake
Summary: chazz and jaden have two hands.





	four unlikely lovers

"ZANE was your first kiss? Really?"

Alexis flushes magenta. "Is it _that_ surprising?"

"N-No! I just--I just--"

"Chazz is just amazed that you dropped your standards so low!" Jaden earns himself a swift smack upside his head. Jesse chortles, moving aside to clear a better path for Chazz's wrath. "Seriously, how do you come down from _Zane_ Truesdale?"

"'Come _down_ from'?!" Chazz's arms are around his neck, a different sort of choke-hold than he'd had him in half an hour prior. Jesse sighs, figuring he'd earned this one as he gives Alexis a helpless chuckle. "I'll give you something to ' _come down_ from,' Slacker--"

"Stop threatening him with orgasms, Chazz, he'll just keep misbehaving," Alexis says bluntly, propping herself up on her elbow. Jesse combs his fingers through her hair, stifling laughter as Jaden writhes out of his headlock. 

"Aw, he knows I'm just teasing, right Chazz?" Jaden leans in for a kiss and his old rival can't resist, he lets him peck his lips, splotches of bashful red surfacing on his neck. 

"It doesn't help that he's cute when he's mad," Jesse smiles, taking Chazz's hand and kissing his knuckles. 

"I hate you guys," he fumes, rolling his eyes as the pumpkin-haired boy kisses his neck. 

Alexis giggles, grinning at them adoringly. "You're so _spoiled_ , Chazzy."

"Yeah, and who's fault is that?" he smirks, crawling over Jaden's lap to climb on top of her. She melts into a sigh, ruffing his hair as he kisses her bare midriff. 

"Not just mine!" she giggles again, covering her eyes with her wrist. "It's been a team effort!"

"He deserves it, though," Jaden almost swoons, nibbling Chazz's earlobe and drawing a groan out of him. 

"Y-You're just saying that," Chazz mutters, shifting to settle between the girl's legs as Jaden continues with his sinful ministrations. 

"You know we mean it," Jesse tells him, laying on his back next to Alexis. He pries Jaden off to shift on top of him, holding him to his chest as Alexis does the same with the darkest-haired boy, two on top of two. Chazz has to line up his chest just right so as not to crush her (he never does, she insists, but he's cautious anyway), but with one hand in his hair and the other clasped with the others', Alexis can't think of anywhere she'd rather be. She sighs happily into Jesse's ear and he grins, winding his hands in Jaden's hair as Jaden and Chazz drape their arms around each other. She glances at the digital clock on the nightstand and breathes a laugh through her nose, only 10:14. Jaden's on the verge of passing out again but Jesse winks at her. 

"How long, ya think?" he whispers.

"Thirty minutes," Alexis bets and Chazz scoffs.

"Too generous. I give it twenty."

"Alright, if I knock out, wake me up in twenty."

"I don't think you'll need us to do that," Alexis grins. Chazz muffles a chortle against her throat and the three of them watch Jaden until they start dozing off too.


End file.
